In particular since such compact discs have been used as writeable data carriers in conjunction with personal computers, it has been necessary for individual compact discs to be labelled individually as well. Already disclosed for this purpose are annular labels, for individual labelling of compact discs, in the case of which the external diameter corresponds, in practice, precisely to the external diameter of the readable or writeable region, or of the corresponding region on the rear side of the compact disc. Equally, the internal diameter of said labels is adapted to the readable region, or to the corresponding region on the rear side of the compact disc, this internal diameter exceeding said region somewhat in the radially inward direction.
It is known for compact discs to be read from and/or written to at relatively high rotational speeds in a compact-disc station. The labelling of compact discs thus has to be carried out with great care since inaccuracies may lead to an unbalance, which impairs the operation of reading from and/or writing to the compact disc or which may even damage the compact-disc station.
As far as the labelling of compact discs is concerned, various apparatuses have already been proposed.
Nevertheless, there is a need for further improving the combination of a compact disc with a label and, in particular, for specifying labels which are suitable for this purpose.